h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikki Chadwick (MA)
Rikki Chadwick is one of the main characters in the animated series, H2O: Mermaid Adventures. Background Personality Becoming a Mermaid In the first episode, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki camp out with Lewis at Mako Island while waiting to be rescued after the motor on their boat gets flooded. The girls find it hard to sleep with Lewis snoring, and wander towards a glowing cave, hoping someone is there. Each of the girls fall down a a tunnel in the cave, but find it impossible to escape without swimming, similar to what happened in the teen version of the show. Before they can leave, the pool glows and bubbles, transforming each of the girls' legs into tails. Appearance Rikki has a light skin tone, red-brown eyes, and wavy/straight red hair. Her usual outfit, as a human, consists of a white button-up blouse with a single tone shirt underneath, rolled up cuff capri pants, and red and white sneakers. As a mermaid, she wears a seashell headband and top, which match. Her tail has two shades of red, with sparkles down the side. Her bracelets are the same color as her headband and top, and shimmers. Mermaid Powers All three mermaids have the ability to breath underwater, and transform with the touch of water into mermaid form and change back into human form when dry. Rikki can dive to depths no human could withstand. She also had the ability to talk to all sea creatures, from small minnows, to crabs to dolphins and even jellyfish. Each mermaid's power is the same as in the first season of H2O: Just Add Water. Hydro-Thermokinesis Rikki is gifted with the ability of Hydro-Thermokinesis. This means, she is able to boil water. Unlike her Just Add Water counterpart, Rikki does not rely on a certain hand gesture to use her powers. With just a wave of her hand, she can cause a bucket of water to boil and evaporate in less than a second. Due to the animation, Rikki could use her powers in a way that would have been to difficult for special effects in Just Add Water. Rikki could control the intensity of her power, heating ice just enough to cause mist or make liquid boil and evaporate almost instantly. Rikki could also use her power over an extremely long distance. In "Return of the White Mermaid" Rikki projected a stream of heat from the bottom of the sea to the surface. The heat she generated was still strong enough to mess with a ship's controls, making it impossible for the ship to steer or even use the vessel's instruments. In "The Mysterious Seaweed" Rikki demonstrated the ability to project a stream of boiling water in the form of sound wave-energy. These waves were capable of boiling an anemone's tentacles to the point of tearing. Relationships Trivia * She is the only one that doesn't have a younger sibling, or any sibling at all. * She is the only one who has a stepmother in the animated series. Gallery File:73cf56503723c66e34ba2796e4282bb0.jpg File:3b0bad8695d3fa561f5197ebc53e14a6.jpg File:C525c57a30590e476f567eaf21e5496c.jpg File:540969e9e8fd7779b1505980ddbca906.jpg File:5476d059a1087b99e65400b35ca4583f.jpg File:2418071ada0096bb097829ab33226fa0.jpg File:Mermaids With Dolphins.png File:Mermaids Laughing.png File:LECR.png File:ECRL.png File:ECR.png File:MermaidAdventures.jpg File:Rikki1.png File:Mermaids With Carlotta.jpg File:Rikki in Underwater.jpg File:Mermaids in Water.jpg File:Rikki & Anemone Fish.jpg Cleo and Rikki in Water.png Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Beach (Two in Mermaid Form (01)).png Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Swimsuits.jpg Rikki's Smile.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Beach (Two in Mermaid Form (02)).png CREL.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma with Sue.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in The Pond.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Heard the News From Lewis.jpg MA-S1E24.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Mermaid Form.png Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Under the Water.png Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Bernie.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma & Lewis in Juicy Bar.jpg Rikki Turned Into a Mermaid.jpg Rikki & Cleo.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Staying Under the Sea.jpg Rikki and Bernie.jpg Cleo & Rikki Under the Water.jpg Rikki and Emma with Teddy.jpg Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Zita and Bernie in Water.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Zita and Bernie Under the Ocean.png Cleo & Rikki Under the Ocean.jpg Cleo, Rikki & Emma Under the Ocean.jpg Emma, Cleo & Rikki Under the Sea.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Zita, Bernie & Crystals.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Adventures Category:Secret keepers Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Current Merpeople